Tales of a Banshee Princess
by DarkLadySylvanas96
Summary: Selaerosona Windrunner has a large destiny before her. However, all heroes start somewhere, as did she. This recounts events in her childhood from the days she lived by her mother, The Banshee Queen Sylvanas Windrunner, in the depths of the Undercity. Think the Forsaken city is no place to raise a child? Think again and learn with Sela the lessons the undead have. (AU of SoSW)


**Due to a slight bit of writer's block on the main storyline, I decided to write a few oneshots of sela's childhood, just to see how they do :) Remember to review what cha read :D and also be looking for a new Sela's story chapter in the future. I will either post a one shot or an actual chapter depending on my writer's block xD but hey, you all still get something that (HOPEFULLY) you all enjoy :3 3**

Deep below the ground, within a dark forest that reeked of rotting flesh, lay in beneath the ruins of the great kingdom once know as Lordearon, a city quietly presided, as water drips echoed through the dark halls and the occasional footsteps accompanying it.

But, one sound shattered this eerie silence, as a raspy voice cut through the city.

"Young Mistress Selaerosona? Young Mistress?!"

The master of this voice, a forsaken man known as Fredwick Barrington, had been given quite the difficult task. He, hand chosen by the Banshee Queen herself, had been gifted the official position as the tutor of young Selaerosona Windrunner, the little 5 year old princess of the Forsaken.

There were two problems though:

1. Selaerosona wasn't too keen on her studies.

2. She was VERY good at hiding.

Both problems served as the cause of Fredwick's migraine.

Or perhaps the maggots are the cause...

"The child has only been her for a year and yet she knows this place better than anyone"

The tutor sighed, as he gazed over the various boxes and wagon, before continuing on with his search, wondering where his young charge had gotten to.

Had he only known...

Once Fredwick had vanished beyond a corner, a small blonde head of curls popped out from the abandoned wagon that leaned against the cobblestone wall. A smirk overcame the lips of the five year old, as she giggled mischievously, before hopping out of the wagon, and then running the opposite direction in which her tutor had gone.

As she ran down the twisting halls of the Undercity, a city that housed the undead citizens of the Horde, the little princess couldn't help but smile, even though most children would have been crying in agonizing terror.

Having been reunited with her mother, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, a year before, Selaerosona had left her home in the wondrous floating city of Dalaran to live with her mother in the now, comforting depths of the Undercity.

Most children would have screamed, cried, and/or ran away from what Sela saw on a daily basis. The Forsaken that had mis-matched body parts, broken jaws (or even no jaws at all), or maggots coming from their eyes, mouths, everywhere! And the abominations that caused the very ground to shake, as their intestines rumbled out of their open guts. S

ure, this may have frightened her for awhile...but then, she met Lurgkz. Sela smiled softly, as memories of the first day she had met the abomination, and how she came to befriend the dead.

* * *

~~~~11 months ago~~~

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! Somebody! Help me!"

Selaerosona had snuck out of the Undercity, trying to escape the constant sight of the undead all around her.

Sure, she could have just asked to leave the city, but they most likely would have inquired a reason, and Sela was not rude enough to blurt out "Because everyone here is DEAD." or "I would like to able to eat lunch without a maggot falling off my server/cook's face!"

So, instead, she snuck out. Besides, it wasn't time for a lesson nor a meal.

Only, on her "walk", she had stumbled upon a small pack of plague hounds.

This is when her peaceful walk, became a heart-pumping race.

"Stay away from me!"

Sela ran as fast as her little legs could take her, running through the woods she had strayed into, back towards the back entrance to the Undercity.

As she bolted out of the trees and toward the cave entrance, she looked over her shoulder to see the hounds a few feet away and swiftly gaining on her! Giving a yelp of fear, she tore down the hill into the sewer entrances of the Undercity, adrenaline pumping through her legs, and pushing all the growing aches in them away.

Just as she was passing the sewer puddle, her right foot hit down wrong on the soggy ground, causing the young princess to fall to the ground with a small "opmhf!"

Just as she was beginning to get up, her struggled movements were frozen, as the plague hound's growls came from about somewhere closely above her, and Sela's little ears could pick up their paws quietly moving on the cave's dirt floor, as they began to encircle her, not allowing her the option of escape again.

Selaerosona began to quake with fear, and she dare not look up to face them. She shut her blue eyes tightly, as their growling got closer and louder, praying that some miracle would happen.

And a miracle is exactly what happened.

A miracle that made the ground shake as it ran towards the pack of plague hounds, whom flatten their ears, and their growling loosing volume, as they backed away from the approaching "miracle".

"HEY! DON'T HWURT THAT WITTLE GIRLIE!"

Selaerosona peeked up, only to have her eyes instantly gazing into rotted intestines within a large, decaying gut. The nausea hit her harder then a kodo, as a few droplets of "suspicious" liquids landed on her pale face. The abomination roared at the plague hounds, whom dare not even touch the lumbering, giant piece of rotted flesh.

They all gave Selaerosona a final look, now filled scorn rather then hunger, before they pounded back up toward the surface world. A sigh of relief passed through her small lips, before Sela remembered she still was not alone, a the beast...monster...abomination rumbled out words in a grammar that is worse than a toddler's.

"ARE YOU OKAYIES MS. LIL-GIRLE?! I HEARS THOSE DOGGIES IN THE CAVE WHEN LURGKZ WAS ON WATCH!"

Sela took a deep breath, and looked up at the face of her "savior". She was instantly met with the sight of rotting intestines and she could feel her face turn a shade of green, as bile rose in her throat.

This can't get any worse...

Was the infamous last thought of the small girl before the thing leaned over and allowed it's to not only fix her ears, but her nose as well.

"HEY! YOR DER PRINCESS! LURGKZ GETS TO MEAT DER PRINCESS!"

The. Smell. Oh Great Gods above.

If there was ever a day she regretted being able to smell, it was right then, as Selaerosona gave a huge gag, bile flying out of her mouth, allowing the stench of the undead's breath to further crawl inside her agape mouth. As she crumpled to the ground, hands and knees supporting her as the last of her lunch made it's way out the throat it came in, tears began to pour from her blue eyes.

She didn't belong here.

She could never stand by her mother's side as she had always dreamed.

She could barely stand now.

As these thoughts clouded her mind, and tears continued to fall from her, Sela didn't notice the movement of the abomination.

A large, yet gentle hand came down upon her back, patting it. Sela's body stiffened, as she slowly turned her head, only to meet the gaze of the abomination's sad gaze.

"Lurgkz...sowwy...Ms. Princess...Lurgkz not mean to make Ms. Princess sick..."

Sela's eyebrows raised in suprise...was he ...? Indeed, the large monstrosity, had large tears falling down his face, and his ragged voice was cracking.

"Ms. Princess is a-life...she not dead like Lurgkz...she not smell like Lurgkz...she not sloshy like Lurgkz...No one can see her insides neither..."

He looked away from her by casting his gaze downward to the dirt floor of the cave.

Sela's heart gave a painful squeeze.

"Lurgkz wonder if he was ever smart or pretty...or not open...Lurgkz no remember..."

He looked back up at.

"Lurgkz sowwy...sowwy he not good friend for Ms. Princess..."

The word echoed in Sela's mind.

Friend.

Her mind raced back to the time she had met someone her age. The image of a mint colored cub filled her memory.

Even Surmor, the first friend she ever had, had looked, acted, spoke, smelled so vastly different from Selaerosna herself.

Her eyes widened.

Lurgkz, Fredwick, the Forsaken...her mother, Sylvanas...

None of them could help who and what they were now. All they could do is do their best to make sure their actions speak louder then their appearance.

Realization knocked upon Sela's mind once more.

She had been selfish to push away something she had always wanted just because it didn't look the way she had planned and wanted. A genuine smile broke out across her face, as she weakly raised a hand to pat the abomination's head.

"No. You're the perfect friend of me, Lurgkz."

Sela could almost hear the gears moving in the thing's mind, as joyous realization began to spread from his smile to his eyes.

"WITTLE WADY, DO YOU MEAN THAT?!"

Sela giggled, nodding her head of pale blond hair.

The abomination let a roar of glee, and suddenly, he swept Sela off the ground and danced in a circle with her.

"LURGKZ MADE A FWEIND!"

For a heartbeat, fear struck her heart, but it was quickly chased away by not only her new outlook upon the undead, but the blissful feeling of having a friend here in the Undercity. And, for the first time since she left Darnassas...

...Sela didn't feel so lonely...

* * *

-Present-

* * *

Racing through the all too familiar halls of the Undercity, Sela snickered as she ran towards the spot where her friend was guarding.

As the the pale, ginormous back of an abomination could be seen down the hall, Sela began to slow down, letting her basic ranger training her mother had begun with her set in.

With her small body, she inched her way towards the back of the undead.

Just...a...lil...closer...

But he had the jump on her. Lurgkz whipped around and let out a roar of laughter.

"YOU'S GETTING BETTER AT HIDING, LADY SE-LAA!"

Sela pretended to pout, as she sat down on a stone near him.

"Not good enough to slip past you yet!"

Lurgkz chuckled,

"Cuz Lurgkz watches dis gate. Dis gate where rogues try ta sneak by. Lurgkz gots good senses."

His smile revealed the pride he took in that.

Sela giggled, as she pulled out a container from her rucksack.

"How about a treat for doing such a good job then?"

Lurgkz's eyes widened further, as he began taking in large, un-need breaths through his oddly shaped, bulbous nose.

"ARE DOSE-?!"

Sela smirked as she cut him off.

"Seraphim's homemade truffle and cockroach muffins? Why, yes they are."

In all honesty, it had taken Sela a tad bit of time to get used to the food here. Plus, Seraphim usually held off on the cockroaches in her muffins and put little sprinkles on the ones that were made for Sela.

Lurgkz lumbered over, plopped down with a earth-shaking thud, and gently took the muffin Sela held out to him.

"THANK YOU SE-LAAAA~!"

As Lurgkz finished one an began on a second muffin, he began to tell her stories of all the silly things he had seen before.

Sela giggled as she began eating one as well. Barely noticing she had grabbed one without sprinkles on it, and began to chow down on it.

She was far to happy and entranced by her undead friend to notice or even care.

**One shot done :D more will come as I have ideas or writers block on the main story :3 any ideas or suggestions can be made and will most likely be used :D So hit up that comment section letting me know what you all want :D Love you all and remember to leave comments! Laters!**


End file.
